<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Minor Oversight by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199658">A Minor Oversight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergic reaction, Cake, Gen, brief weed mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias wants to make sure his new collegues like him. And who could resist a nice Nutella cake?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Minor Oversight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissyeccly/gifts">chrissyeccly</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias hummed as he mixed together the eggs and sugar, full-on singing to when he added the ground hazelnuts and flour to the mixture. He tasted it and smiled happily before pouring the batter in a cake tin. Sure, he hadn’t been the ideal coworker of late, but he hoped once the others tried some of his culinary  creations they wouldn’t mind as much. And who could say no to a Nutella cake? He’d even noticed that the director, Mr. Wright, seemed quite partial to a slice, showing up to every informal celebration to have one. </p><p>Once it was in the oven, he proceeded to follow the cake’s example and get thoroughly baked himself, satisfied that tomorrow would be a good day. </p><p>---</p><p>“-dear Rosie, happy birthday to you.”</p><p>They had all just stopped singing when Mr. Wright walked in, suit as crisp and immaculate as always. </p><p>“I see I’m just in time, good, good. Happy birthday Rosie.” </p><p>“Thank y-”</p><p>“Ah! What a lovely cake. Chocolate I suppose?” </p><p>“It’s Nutella, actually,” Elias said, eager to be helpful. “I baked it last night.”</p><p>“Splendid!” Elias squirmed slightly as Mr. Wright’s attention was focused on him, those striking eyes watching him with an almost unsettling intensity. To distract from that gaze, he busied himself cutting the cake and serving it, holding out a plate to Mr. Wright. </p><p>“Thank you, don’t mind if I do.” Mr. Wright said in his distractingly smooth voice, reaching out to accept the plate Elias was offering and taking a big bite.</p><p>Mr. Wright’s eyes widened a second after he swallowed, hands coming up to his throat to loosen his tie as he frowned. Elias could feel any hope of making a good impression fade away. Had he left it in the oven too long? Had the eggs been bad? As Mr. Wright took another bite, his lips seemed to turn red and Elias looked away, not wanting to be caught staring at his boss’ lips. A few seconds passed with everyone digging in, the usual casual banter replaced by polite quiet conversation. Elias let it wash over him as he savoured his cake, enjoying the rich nutty flavour of </p><p>“Mr Wright, are you feeling ill?” </p><p>Elias looked up. Mr Wright had put his plate down, and seemed to be having trouble catching his breath. </p><p>“Oh shit I think it’s allergies. Mr Wright, do you have an epipen? Steve, get the phone I think we need to call for an ambulance.”</p><p>“What- Allergies?-” Mr. Wright wheezed out, hand at his chest.</p><p>“Don’t worry, we’ll get you to a hospital.”</p><p>As chaos broke out around him, Elias stared mournfully at his cake for a second. So much for sucking up to the boss. </p><p>---</p><p>That day, Jonah Magnus had learned which allergies James Wright had and what exactly this delicious "Nutella" was made of. It was also the day his resentment towards Elias Bouchard really started. Months later, he finally fixed both of those problems and was able to eat as much Nutella as he liked. Too bad Elias had never written down the recipe for that damn cake though…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>